Through Darkness and Despair
by Lady Greenleaf
Summary: Gandalf is gone, and the fellowship is going through a Time of Woe. Read the new chapter!!!
1. A Walk to Remember

Through Darkness and Despair  
  
Chapter 1: A Walk to Remember  
  
Legolas Greenleaf, son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood forest, was gazing silently out of the window of the Lord of Rivendell's palace. With his keen elven eyes, he could see little children playing in the lush, green valley of Rivendell. Ahh, how carefree and joyous it would be to be young again, Legolas thought to himself. As an elf prince, he was thought of as young, but right now, he was feeling all of his 2,834 years. Legolas was pondering the Lord of Mordor's rise against Middle-Earth. The Council of Elrond was due to start any moment, and that was the issue that they were about to discuss that day. He admitted to himself, to be sitting among all the high ranked peoples of Middle-earth, oh what an honor! Legolas suddenly hears a sharp rap at the door.  
  
"My lord," a servant's muffled voice said from outside the thick wooden door, "The Council of Elrond will soon begin."  
  
"Where has all the time gone?" Legolas muttered to himself as he crossed the room.  
  
He straightened his silky moonlight colored hair and his soft gray elven robe one last time, and walked out the door.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Legolas was so nervous about the council that even his sharp ears did not pick up a pair of thudded footsteps echoing on the shiny marble floor in front of him. He walked straight into the man.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Legolas looked up. Staring into his eyes was a pair of the most intense gray eyes he had ever see. It took his breath away. Looking at the man's other features, he saw long, dark wavy hair, scars upon a weathered face, and still those silver-like eyes staring into his very soul. This was obviously a man of power, and dark beauty. Looking at the stranger's garb, Legolas saw dark boots, brown breeches and shirt, and a black vest. Sheathed at his side, he noticed a long, thin sword. Then, Legolas decided that this was one of the Dunedain, one of the Rangers of the North.  
  
"It's quite alright." The stranger said.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Aragorn son of Arathorn found himself gazing into a pair of cloudy blue eyes when he accidentally bumped into him.  
  
"It's quite alright," Aragorn said.  
  
He found himself looking at the newcomer. He had long, silky pale blond hair, which Aragorn found himself strangely wanting to touch, smooth fair skin, and finely arched brows. This was the most achingly beautiful creature the heir of Isildur had ever laid eyes on. Then Aragorn noticed the pointy ears, and velvet gray robe that he was wearing, and realized he was an elf. The only sign of weapons on him were a longbow and quiver strapped to his back, and a pair of ivory handled daggers at his waist.  
  
"Are you going to the council too?" Aragorn inquired politely.  
  
"Yes, I am." He replied.  
  
"Well, I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, also known as Strider. Some join me, elf-friend, and let us walk to the council together."  
  
"I am Legolas son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood forest." He said as both of them started walking again. Legolas walked gracefully, nimbly as a fine cat, and Aragorn walked in long strides. "What brings you to Rivendell, my lord Ranger?"  
  
Aragorn was not surprised that Legolas had guessed his occupation. He had a feeling that this certain elf noticed anything and everything about a person.  
  
"I was asked to attend this meeting by Gandalf the Grey. He had informed me that I should meet four halflings in the village of Bree, and to take then swiftly here. One of the hobbits, as they like to call themselves will be attending the council. "  
  
"Ah, I see." said Legolas wisely.  
  
After a quick walk to the courtyard, Legolas and Aragorn entered the council. 


	2. The Council of Elrond

Through Darkness and Despair  
  
Chapter 2: The Council of Elrond  
  
As Legolas and Aragorn took their seats (Legolas next to Glorfindel, a close kin to Elrond and Aragorn sitting next to a proud looking man with a horn), Legolas noticed that they were the last ones there. He cast Aragorn and sheepish look, and Aragorn grinned back. Legolas felt shivers go down his back after that grin, for a very strange reason.  
  
In the courtyard, about 15 chairs were laid out in a semi-circle, on a stone platform. A single stone table stood at the front, and a solitary chair sat behind the table. Elrond sat in that chair. He then cleared his throat and all the chattering subsided instantly.  
  
"Welcome to the Council of Elrond," he said in a deep, powerful and wise voice, "You have all been selected to come here for a very important reason. To discuss the uprising of the Shadow."  
  
At this, Legolas looked around the courtyard, and found Aragorn staring at him. When he caught the elf looking at him, he quickly averted his eyes.  
  
"Before we begin, I would like to make sure that everyone here knows each other. As you all know, I am Elrond Half-Elven, lord of Rivendell. To your right, sits Gloin, of Durin's Dwarves. Sitting next to him would be his son Gimli." Legolas noticed that Gimli the dwarf had wild red hair and beard, and was short and stout, like all dwarves. He also carried a heavy ax glittering with dwarf symbols on the hilt. Legolas could not help but dislike the dwarves, like all elves. Elrond's gaze next fell on the man sitting next to Aragorn.  
  
"Sitting next to Gimli we have Boromir, son of Denethor, steward of Gondor. He has traveled far and wide to come to this council." Boromir the mortal had wavy brown hair, and a handsome face, but he looked wearied to the bone. He had a proud look upon him, and merely nodded and Elrond introduced him. Boromir's gaze traveled around the courtyard, and then stopped abruptly at Legolas'. He held his dark brown eyes on the elves' misty blue ones for a moment, and then dropped it. Legolas was very puzzled by this, but thought no more of it. Next, Elrond introduced Aragorn.  
  
"Here is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, some of you may know him as Dunedain, Strider, Ellessar, Elfstone, and many other aliases. He is the heir of Isildur and Elendil, and rightful king of Gondor."  
  
Everyone in the courtyard gasped. The only one who didn't (other than Elrond) was an elderly man dressed in blue robes. But Legolas quickly stifled his surprise. He remembered that only a minute ago that he thought the Ranger had a look of immense power on him, and he turned out to be right. This must have been the most powerful man in all of Middle-earth! Aragorn too searched the council with his eyes, and he too stopped at Legolas. His eyes twinkled, seemed as if he shared a secret with the elf prince. Legolas' lips twitched up into a smile, and Aragorn smiled the tinniest of smiles back.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Aragorn saw Legolas' soft pink lips turn up into a little smile, and Aragorn felt as shivers ran down his back. Caught up in the princes' eyes and barely being able to breathe, Aragorn forced a smile back.  
  
"Here sits Laeran, the king of the Silvan elves." Elrond's clear, voice interrupted both their thoughts. Finally, they tore their eyes off each other and made themselves pay attention to the council. After a couple more elves were introduced, Elrond came to Glorfindel, and the Legolas.  
  
"Here friends, is Prince Legolas, son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood forest." Aragorn saw Legolas' beautiful, proud face smile faintly and nod to the crowd. Then, after a few more people were passed, the half-elven's eyes stopped to the elderly man in blue who hadn't gasped when Aragorn was revealed as the hidden heir of Gondor.  
  
"Sitting before you is Gandalf the Grey, member o the White Council, and called Mithrandir in the elven tongue. He has been a help to all creatures of Middle-earth, and now he has come to help us fight of the Dark Lord."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Next to Mithrandir sat the most unusual…well, thing that Legolas had ever seen. It was obvious whatever it was, it was very short, since it's shoeless feet were dangling a foot above the ground .It also had curly dark brown hair, a fair face, and clear clue-green eyes. In fact, it looked as if it were a child!  
  
"Last, and definitely not least, here is Frodo Baggins, a hobbit, and the Bearer of the One Ring."  
  
At this, the whole council fell silent and stared at the halfling. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of the birds singing high up, and the rushing sound of a small waterfall nearby. It seemed as though this childlike looking "hobbit" did have some bravery after all, because even though he looked nervous, he held every one of the stares defiantly.  
  
He has carried the One Ring of Power all the wall from the Shire here to Rivendell while escaping the Nine Ringwraiths, orcs, and other minions of the Dark Lord. We must be grateful to him that the ring was not captures along the way.  
  
The room was silent, still. Elrond cleared his throat, and the 15 pairs of eyes that were on Frodo were dropped.  
  
"Frodo, would you please place the ring on the table?" asked Elrond, while gesturing to the small stone tablet.  
  
The hobbit slid down from his chair, and reached into his vest pocket, and drew out a thin gold band. The courtyard hushed again, and Frodo reluctantly put the Ring of Power on the table.  
  
Everyone held their breath, as If expecting something evil to happen, until the half-elven interrupted the silence.  
  
"As you all know, this is the One Ring of Power, forged by Sauron in the scalding fires of Orunduin, the Fire Mountain many millennia ago. Elven smiths made three rings for the elven kings under the sky, six for the dwarf-lords in their halls of stone, and nine rings for mortal men doomed to die. But Sauron forged this one in secret, and kept it hidden to bind all the rings to his own. The Last Alliance of Elves and Men took place, where Isildur, son of Elendil struck the ring from Sauron's finger. There, Sauron was vanquished… for the time being. Isildur kept the ring, and therefore, it corrupted him. When he was suddenly killed by orcs on the mountains, and his body was swept away by the current, the ring was lost. Five hundred years later, a creature called Gollum found the ring, and only sixty years ago, it came into the possession of the hobbits. Long ago, Sauron corrupted the nine mortal ring-bearers, and now they only serve him as the dreaded Black Riders, the Ringwraiths, the Nazgul. The six for dwarves have also been captured, but the three remaining have been kept hidden by the elves. The Shadow will no longer need the three, if he can have the one. The one ring to rule them all, the one ring to find them, the one ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them. Thus we must be rid of this ring, and decide whether to hide it, or destroy it. "  
  
At this powerful oration, the council leapt up to their feet, and started talking wildly to their neighbors.  
  
"Order, Order!" Elrond practically shouted. "We must destroy this rings, and whoever will bear it must cast it into the pits of Mount Doom!"  
  
"Why can we not just simply destroy it here?" asked Gimli the dwarf, and at this, he swept up his ax, and struck the ring with such immense force that Legolas thought that for sure the ring had been smashed. A noise equaling comparing to thunder rang out, and Gimli's ax was broken.  
  
"Stupid dwarf!" Gandalf the Grey shouted. "Did you not know that the Ring cannot be destroyed by any mortal weapon? It can only be destroyed in the fires of Mount Doom, where the hottest fire in the world burns, and there, and only there, will the ring be destroyed.  
  
Then, the courtyard rang out with voices again, and no one heard the tiny voice that whispered, "I will bear the ring." Nobody but Legolas.  
  
He strained his ears to hear the voice again.  
  
"I will bear the ring." Said an unknown source, a bit louder this time.  
  
Legolas pushed through the crowd, until his gaze rested upon the face of the small hobbit, Frodo. Now, they had the attention of everyone in the courtyard.  
  
"I will bear the ring, though I do not know the way." Frodo said a finally time, with all eyes on him.  
  
"Are you certain you would accept this challenge? The ring will be a heavy burden for you indeed." Elrond said.  
  
"Yes, I will accept it, though I do not know the way to Mount Doom."  
  
"Alas! The ring bearer has chosen!" Gandalf cried, putting an arm around Frodo's shoulder and standing behind him. " I will go with him on this treacherous journey, to guide and advise him."  
  
"And I too will go. I will swear him fealty and my sword, to protect him through battle, always." Put in Aragorn.  
  
Moved by Aragorn's strong words, Legolas also said, "And I will wear him my bow!"  
  
"And I my ax." Said Gimli the dwarf.  
  
"And I," Boromir the mortal said, " I will promise the ring bearer my loyalty."  
  
"Me too, me too!" Legolas heard a light voice say from the bushes. "Master Frodo, you wouldn't think of leaving your poor, faithful Sam behind, would you? " asked another hobbit with sandy hair, bursting out of the bushes.  
  
Frodo let out a merry little laugh, and said," Of course not, Sam, of course not."  
  
"Of course not," Elrond said with a twinkle in his eye, "Even when his master has been invited to a secret council, and he has not." Elrond peered at the plump little hobbit, and Sam blushed.  
  
"Us too! Us too! Don't forget us!" Two young joyful voices shouted, running up from inside the palace.  
  
"Merry, Pippin!" Frodo exclaimed.  
  
Elrond chuckled, then got serious again.  
  
The nine member of the company gathered around Frodo, the ring bearer, Legolas next to Aragorn, and waited for Elrond to speak.  
  
"So be it." He said. "The Fellowship of the Ring shall be nine, and the Nine Walkers shall be set against the Nine Riders that are evil.  
  
"You will set out in nine days, and from then on, you are on your own." 


	3. The Parting of the Company

Through Darkness and Despair  
  
Chapter 3: The Banquet of Rivendell  
  
A/N: The stars signify a change of POV. And there's a change of the series of events. The banquet that Frodo attends before the Council is now moved to after the Council in my story. Well, here is ……chapter 3!  
  
As the meeting adjourned, Legolas stepped into the hall, and began walking back to his room. He heard footsteps behind him, and hid a secret grin. He turned to see Aragorn.  
  
"So," Aragorn said, "We've got a great burden to deal with, haven't we?"  
  
"Yes, but Frodo the Ring bearer will have a much heavier burden."  
  
Legolas felt a thrill go through his body as Aragorn walked close to him. The elf could feel the mortal's body heat from his almost touching body. He didn't know what was happening, but he knew he had never felt this way before.  
  
Aragorn walked him to his room, and said, "I will see you at the Banquet, son of Thranduil."  
  
And before Legolas could utter a reply, he was gone.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The door creaked as Aragorn shut it. He began stripping off his clothes and prepared to take a hot bath for the banquet tonight. He eased his weary body down into the steaming hot water. And sighed in content. His thoughts drifted, until they settled on the one thing Aragorn was most confused about. The elf prince Legolas Greenleaf.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Brushing his long pale blond hair back with a wooden comb, Legolas was thinking about a certain mysterious, dark, and handsome ranger from the north. It was so frustrating! No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get that long, wavy hair, high angular cheekbones, sharp chin and piercing grey eyes out of his mind. Whenever Legolas looked into them, he felt as if he would stop breathing. He didn't know it yet, but the prince of Mirkwood was falling in love with Aragorn, lost heir of Isildur.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Aragorn dressed quickly in gray leggings, tunic, a vest lined with black, and black boots. He cursed his luck that he would be late for the biggest banquet in the history of Rivendell. He had Isildur's bane, Anduril, Flame of the West at his side, and wore a silver belt around his lean waist. Upon his forehead was a circlet of mithril, the precious dwarf metal. The tall ranger walked in long strides to the great hall, where he saw a large room, with long golden tables, golden plates, and golden goblets. He even heard the music of an elf harp playing in the background. At the head of the center table, he saw Elrond, sitting next to his daughter, Arwen Evenstar. Aragorn's gaze searched the room, then stopped at the other end of the hall, where a long haired elf was walking towards one of the long golden tables. Legolas looked stunning in all white breeches, boots, tunic, a vest lined with gold, and a thin gold belt circling his delicate waist. Aragorn was stunned. He felt as he had died and gone to heaven, and was looking upon the most beautiful angel there.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
As Legolas spotted Aragorn across the room, his lips split into a wide grin. Aragorn was wearing all grey, and it accentuated his light grey eyes, dark wav hair, and lean body. Legolas thought he looked better than he had this morning (in that was even possible), now that the weariness had lifted from his face.  
  
"Legolas, Estar," Elrond's clear voice shouted from atop all the babble, pulling the elf and the Ranger's thoughts back to earth.  
  
"Come join us!"  
  
Legolas and Aragorn hurried towards the head table, which consisted of the of the nine members of the Fellowship of the Ring, and Elrond and Arwen. They sat down next to each other, with Arwen on Aragorn's right, and Boromir on Legolas' left.  
  
As the night went on, everyone at the High Table had a very good time. They told each other of their adventures, and everyone was quite entertained. At frequent times, Aragorn and Legolas would glance at each other. But at one awkward moment, Boromir, the son of the Steward of Gondor, and Legolas both reached for the same bread roll, and their hands touched. Legolas quickly pulled away, and let Boromir take the roll, but Boromir's gaze stayed on Legolas' blue eyes.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
God, he's so beautiful, Boromir thought as Legolas sat next to him, with his satiny cream colored hair flowing freely across his shoulders, and those small, delicate braids woven artistically into it. Boromir had rejoiced when the elf had sat next to him, but also cursed Aragorn, the ranger, for being on Legolas' other side. One time in their evening, while they were both reaching for the same roll, their hands brushed up against each other, and Boromir felt sparks from where the contact was made. He thought he would pass out from the heat in the room, and Legolas' touch. The man of Gondor stared at the Prince of Mirkwood, as he pulled away, and blushed. Boromir thought he looked even better as a soft, pink flush crept up to his cheeks, and a soft glow kissed his skin.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
As the night drew to a close, the Fellowship members left their seats, and began adjourning the great hall. Legolas and Aragorn were strolling along together, and without planning too, they stopped right in front of Aragorn's door.  
  
"Well, since we're here," whispered Aragorn into Legolas' pointed elf ear, "would you like to come in?"  
  
"Yes, I would love to." Legolas said just as softly.  
  
As they stepping in over the threshold, they both noticed that there was no light, except for the bright moon hanging outside of Aragorn's window. In this light, Aragorn saw that Legolas' features were faintly glowing, especially his hair.  
  
"I would like to show you something." Aragorn said to Legolas, pulling Legolas' attention to him. His clear blue eyes gleamed silver in the moonlight.  
  
Aragorn took his sword out of its sheath, and proudly displayed it, the newly forged blade shimmering against the light of the moon.  
  
"This is Anduril, Flame of the West, the newly forger sword from the shards of Isildur's Bane, the blade that cut the one ring from Sauron's finger."  
  
Legolas took a sharp intake of breath. He seemed amazed by the brilliance of the blade.  
  
"So this is the Flame of the West. Elves from my homeland had spoken about this sword, how it can pierce the tough skin of an orc in one thrust."  
  
He ran his finger along the edge, and suddenly the pain of a cut stung his finger. Legolas could see the bright red drops of his life elixir against his finger.  
  
"It is sharp." he observed.  
  
"You are hurt!" Aragorn exclaimed, seeming genuinely concerned.  
  
"'It is nothing but a scratch."  
  
"At least let me bind it up for you, for it was my blade who cut your fair skin."  
  
Aragorn took Legolas' finger in his healing hands, as if it were the smallest and frailest butterfly, and looked into Legolas' eyes. They both had their eyes on each other, eyes gleaming, and seemed as if they were sucked into the very depths of the universe, lost in each other's eyes.  
  
"It is all right, it is already healed, my ..friend." Legolas whispered.  
  
Aragorn glanced at his fore finger again, and was surprised to see that his elven healing abilities could heal so quickly.  
  
With Legolas' finger still in his hands, he started to lean close. Just as their lips were about to meet, there was a knock on the door. They sprang apart immediately.  
  
Aragorn dropped Legolas' finger, and walked to the door.  
  
"Who is it?" he asked harshly.  
  
"I'm sorry, my lord, but Lady Arwen would want to see you right now" said a servant's frightened voice.  
  
"Alright, just give me a moment." Said lord Aragorn.  
  
"I'm sorry" he whispered back to Legolas, "but we will have to continue this another time."  
  
"Yes, of course." answered Legolas  
  
* * * * * *  
  
After nine long days, the Fellowship set out from Rivendell to begin their journey. Legolas was dressed in light elven hunting clothes, brown leggings, forest green shirt, and a brown vest. He wasn't wearing boots, but soft leather shoes, so his graceful, nimble body did not make a sound. He had a long bow strapped to his back, and also a quiver full of white fletched arrows.  
  
The hobbits were dressed in traveling clothes, with heavy packs on their backs, and Sam, the peeping-tom, led a brown pony named Bill. Each had a small dagger (a sword, actually, for the hobbits)adjourned with jewels at the hilt. Legolas had found out that Frodo had a small hobbit sword named Sting, who glowed blue when orcs were near, and was given to him by his elderly uncle Bilbo.  
  
Gimli, the red-haired dwarf, was dressed in tough leather armor, and a steel helmet, which his wild hair stuck out of. He also had a new ax (since his old one was destroyed by the power of the Ring), which was larger, and looked sturdier than the last.  
  
Gandalf the Grey dressed in his everyday blue robes, and pointy wizard's hat. In the sunny daylight, his long, white, hair, beard, and bushy eyebrows shone even more. With him was a long wooden staff, with crystals at the head.  
  
Finally, the two mortal me, Boromir, son of Denethor, and Aragorn arrived at the site at which they were leaving. They wore almost identical clothing, forest colored, so they would blend in through the woods. Aragon had Anduril at his side, and Boromir had the Horn of Gondor strung to his waist.  
  
When all members of the Fellowship were ready to leave, Elrond and Arwen both bid then farewell.  
  
"My the wind carry you home on swift wings." Elrond said.  
  
"Ashi hamurai ol sut a elone famir dagashei yamor cantuw." Arwen said in elvish, the word ringing in her crystal clear voice.  
  
Legolas translated the message into something like this: As the eagle soars, and the horse gallops, I will always be with you, my love."  
  
He guessed that this love message was for Aragorn, and he suddenly felt a sharp pang of anger and jealousy build up in his chest. As Legolas watched him, Aragorn turned faintly pink, and gave a tight lipped smile to Arwen.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Aragorn felt very uncomfortable when Arwen said this to him. He didn't know why. Usually, when the Evenstar and he were together he felt like a bird in the air, a fish in the sea, a man with his lover… but now, he found himself feeling uncomfortable and uncouth with Arwen. That night, nine nights ago, when he was with Legolas and Arwen came to the door, he received a necklace from her. It was her precious evenstar, her treasured pendant that had once belonged to Tinuviel, the fairest elf-maiden in the land. Right now though, he wanted to tear the necklace from his neck, and throw his arms around Legolas.  
  
After shaking his head to be rid of these shameful thoughts, he mounted his horse, and started riding out of the safe haven of Rivendell, and into danger, peril, and battle. 


	4. The Cliffs of Caradhras

Through Darkness and Despair  
  
Chapter 4: The Cliffs of Caradhras  
  
A/N: This takes place in the Cliffs of Caradhras (duh) after the Company has traveled from Rivendell. A change in the Banquet of Rivendell chapter: Aragorn's elven name is Estel, not Estar (oops!) Well, R/R! Thanx  
  
With the wind howling across their backs, and the heavy snow in their eyes (and not to mention the freezing temperatures), only Legolas with his keen blue eyes could see ahead. The Fellowship was almost at the summit of Caradhras, the deadliest mountain of the Misty Mountains. But in this weather, Legolas suspected that the four hobbits (although how much they denied it) could not go on much further, much less anyone else.  
  
The Nine Walkers of Good were wading in the waist deep snow, and Legolas then leaped on top on the crusting white snow. His light, nimble body did not sink into the snow, for it was his graceful elven abilities that kept him up.  
  
"What do you see?" yelled Gandalf to Legolas above the raging winds.  
  
"There is a breaking in the path, about a mile down I fear we will not make it across." he shouted back.  
  
Suddenly, Legolas heard a sharp crack. Everyone else, following his example tilted their heads up to see that the overhang above them was breaking loose, and that they were about to be crushed by tons of ice, rock, and snow.  
  
"Cover your heads!" shouted Aragorn the Ranger.  
  
Apparently, everybody did, and just in time as the snow and ice smothered their bodies.  
  
Legolas felt cold as the snow packed up against his body, but he pushed his slender arm through the top of the snow, and climbed out of his icy tomb. His pale blond hair flying in the wind, he shouted, "Aragorn!! Gandalf!!"  
  
"We're right here!" said a gruff voice about two feet away from him.  
  
Legolas turned to see Gandalf's snowy head poking out of the snow, his white hair making him hard to distinguish from the ground.  
  
"The arm of Saruman stretches far." he coughed out.  
  
Legolas gasped, surprised by this revelation, while trying to dig Gandalf out of the snow.  
  
"This was the work of Saruman, the wizard betrayer?" he asked.  
  
"Indeed, now get everyone else out of the snow! Hurry, elf!"  
  
As he snapped back to attention, Legolas heard someone coughing three feet away.  
  
"Aragorn?" he asked hopefully.  
  
A hand thrust it's way through the top layer of the snow. Legolas grasped it, and felt the strong hand clasp aroundhis, and squeeze. He felt greatly relieved that the Ranger, and love, was alive. The elf finally pulled Aragorn out of the snow, and saw him gasp for breath. . The snow covered elf's eyes locked ontothe almost white seeming eyes before him, and saw caring and a need to help the other members of the company.  
  
"Help the hobbits," Aragorn said weakly, "I will be alright."  
  
Legolas reluctantly pulled his hand from the Ranger's strong one, and on a sudden impulse, leaned forward, and kissed him firmly on the lips. It was quick, but warm, despite the coldness of the weather. He slowly pulled back, and walked away to help the others, leaving Aragorn stunned.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
About two minutes later, Legolas, Gandalf, and Aragorn had gotten everybody out of the snow. Now, they were shivering by a small fire Gandalf had built with his powers, in a small cave, which only Legolas' sharp eyes could have seen. Legolas and Aragorn were snuggled together, feeding their warmth to one another's bodies.  
  
Gandalf suddenly spoke up.  
  
"We must decide what to do. We are trapped on the Cliffs of Caradhras, with no strength and energy to go on. We can either go back down, and find another way to pass the Misty Mountains, or we can brave the mountain, until we get to the other side."  
  
"No," Aragorn said, "we cannot go on. The weather will kill us, and the eye of Sauron will watch us, spy on our every move."  
  
"Wait! I know!" Gimli the dwarf suddenly jumped up. "We will go through the Mines of Moria, which is right under this mountain, where Sauron's eye will not see us. My cousin Balin will welcome us into his stronghold."  
  
"No!" argued Boromir, "I have heard many tales of men who have gone into the mines, and have never came out. We cannot go into Moria!"  
  
Gandalf slowly nodded. "I have been in Moria, it is dark, shadow ridden, and the only reason I survived was because of a sudden chance. I had help from my dwarf friends.  
  
But it is not up to us to decide our destiny. The Ring bearer must choose. So, Frodo, what will it be? The Mountains of Caradhras, or the Mines of Moria?"  
  
Frodo's crystal clear sea colored eyes peered at everyone, and finally seemed to have decided, his eyes set. He reached his hand into his vest pocket, and said, "We will go through the Mines of Moria."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Boromir's angry gaze traveled to everyone in the cave. No matter how hard he tried, he could not get the group to listen to him, to respect him. It made it even worse that Legolas and Aragorn were leaning against each other, seemingly in love. How he desired the elf, his long blond hair, graceful nimbleness, and angelic beauty. He ould kill to have him be his own. But now they were about to go to the ultimate doom, through the Mines. I will see how long their love will last in there, he thought, his angry brown eyes locked onto Legolas and Aragorn's shadowy forms 


	5. The Watcher in the Water

Through Darkness and Despair  
  
Chapter 5: The Watcher in the Water  
  
The dull thud of eight pairs of footsteps rang throughout the base of the mountain. Legolas Greenleaf the elf made no sound at all. The hobbits seemed wearied, but all four courageous little souls held their heads up high, with Sam still leading Bill the pony, and marched on. Frodo would occasionally slip his hand into his vest pocket, and Legolas and everyone else in the company would worry about him. They knew how the ring corrupted its bearers, but Frodo showed no other signs of lunacy, so they ignored these actions, for now. The Fellowship finally came to a halt by a gigantic stone block, which seemed like doors. Gandalf then touched the door, and elven symbols and depictions spread out like spider webs, wherever the veins touched, a silver glow appeared in the moonlight. Finally, the symbols stopped spreading.  
  
"These are the emblems of Durin!" cried Gimli.  
  
"And here are the trees of Valinor!" said Legolas.  
  
The elf and the dwarf both pointed at the symbols on the door. The realized they were standing near each other, and quickly backed away. Legolas wanted nothing to do with this rude, pompous dwarf. The door showed an anvil, and a hammer surrounded by a crown encircled with seven stars. Then, below, there were two white trees, the trees of the high elves! In the center of it all was a magnificent white star, it's rays reaching out into the depths of the dark world.  
  
"Ennyn Durin Atan Moria: pedo mellon a Minno. Im Narvi hain echant:Celebrimboro Eregion teithant I thiwhim." Gandalf read the inscription on the door.  
  
Even Legolas could not fathom these words, for they were in the tongue of the high elves, vanished long ago, from the elder days, and gone from the face of Middle-earth.  
  
"Well, what does it say?" Peregrin Took asked anxiously.  
  
"Patience, patience, my dear hobbit. The inscriptions on the arch only say this: the Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter." Answered Gandalf in a weary voice.  
  
"Well, do you know the password?" the dwarf asked.  
  
"No, I do not. You will have to give me time to figure this riddle out." Said Gandalf sadly. The wizard seemed like he was finally beginning to feel the burden of this journey.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
As if signaling a break, everyone broke off in separate groups. Boromir, Merry and Pippin formed a group, as did Frodo and Sam, then Gimli by himself, and finally… Aragorn. Legolas found Aragorn sitting alone by a gigantic lake, staring at the black waters that shined brightly. Legolas walked over to him.  
  
"What an adventure this has been, my lord Ranger," Legolas whispered to Aragorn.  
  
"Yes, but I fear that this adventure will not soon end, my elf of Mirkwood." sighed Aragorn.  
  
" Do you miss her? "Legolas said sadly, his pale hair glowing.  
  
"Who?" Then, Aragon looked into the elf's eyes, and realized whom. "Oh."  
  
"I'm not sure, I'm having some very mixed feeling right now." Aragorn replied. "Legolas…" he hesitated, but then he looked into those silver seeming eyes in the darkness, a portal of light in the dark, dark world, he continued.  
  
"About that night in Rivendell…" he began.  
  
"Do you regret it?" asked Legolas softly, "For I do not."  
  
"You don't?" asked Aragorn hopefully, sounding like a child. He suddenly smiled, and it seemed as if years had been lifted from his handsome face.  
  
"No, I do not, my lord. Even though we never got to do this…" he suddenly leaned forward, very slowly, and pressed his lips onto Aragorn's. He closed his eyes, and let himself become lost in Legolas. The kiss slowly progressed, getting deeper, more passionate, but never lost any of the sweetness. Aragorn melted into the elf, didn't have a care of the world when he was with Legolas. He didn't think of Mordor, the Ring, or Sauron, but only of the man, the elf in front of him, the beauty of his porcelain white skin, silvery blue eyes, and long, blond locks. The ranger reached up a hand, and let it stray to the back of Legolas' neck, while brushing back loose strands of soft, blond hair aside. He pushed the elf deeper, closer. Finally, they broke apart, each gasping for breath, their cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling. They gazed into each other's eyes, one pair blue, one pair grey, each thinking the other was as beautiful as the sun, the moon, the stars. When their breathing slowly returned to normal, Aragorn gently touched his lips to the elf's brow. Then, Legolas laid his head against Aragorn's chest, feeling his heart beat quickly, and they stayed there, basking in the warmth of one another's love.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Aha!" cried Gandalf, startling all of them, especially the star struck lovers. They jumped apart, and the hobbits and Gimli (who were secretly watching Legolas and Aragorn) looked away, but still smiled quietly. Boromir then came back from, having to relieve himself in the woods.  
  
"What is it Gandalf?" asked Gimli.  
  
"I've figured out the riddle!" He seemed really excited.  
  
"It turns out our friend Durin has a sense of humor after all. You see, this is a riddle! When the inscription said, Speak friend, and enter, we thought it meant to say a password, but it actually meant to say, "friend"! Gandalf looked immensely pleased with himself.  
  
"Mellon!" he commanded.  
  
At this, the stone doors opened, grinding against each other, until they could see a dark passageway leading into utter blackness.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn got up, and walked to the opening. Gandalf whispered something, and the crystals on the head of his staff suddenly lit up, providing a range of light. AS everyone made their way into the gloomy entrance, Legolas heard a cry of help. At this first sign of danger, he whipped his hand to his quiver, drew out a fletched arrow, and fit it into his bow. He walked slowly to where he had heard the cry, arrow ready to let loose, and what he saw was a terrible sight. Frodo Baggins, the ring bearer, had a huge black, slimy tentacle wrapped around his waist, the tentacle belonging to an octopus like creature coming out of the black waters of the lake. The watcher in the water had a bout 50 more appendages, and was quickly pulling Frodo into the lake. Legolas immediately shot an arrow at the tentacle, but it did no more than annoy the monster. He heard a screech. Meanwhile, the others, seeing the plight that Frodo was in, hurried forward to help. The elf heard the ringing of about six swords being pulled out of their sheaths, all of the company except Gimli wielding a sword. He was swinging around his ax at the wriggling tentacles. The air was soon thick with Legolas' flying arrows, each one finding it's mark on the creature, clashing swords, dull thuds of tentacles severing from the monster, and the whacking of an ax. But no other companion was braver than Samwise Gamgee, fighting with all of his might to bring his master back from the clutches of the creature. Legolas finally aimed at one of its eyes. The giant octopus screeched in pain, and finally, they knew their chance. Sam hacked and slashed at the tentacle that held Frodo captive, and finally, the arm let go, and Frodo was freed. The Fellowship, seeing that they had rescued their companion , hurried towards the gates of Moria, eager to be rid of the monster. Legolas, master archer, let loose a final arrow, and it struck the creature in the nostril, and when the whole company was inside Moria, the doors shut with a clang. The Watcher in the Water slowly sunk into the black depths of the lake, acknowledging defeat for the very first time. 


	6. The Creature of Fire and Shadow

Through Darkness and Despair  
  
Chapter 6: The Creature of Fire and Shadow  
  
In the dark hallway of Moria, the air was dank and rotten. Everyone was breathing heavily from the incident with the Watcher in the Water. Gandalf muttered something under his breath again, and the crystals on his staff glowed brighter. Now, by the bright light that was now about the same power of a large lantern, the Fellowship could see fairly well. Legolas then heard a crack. It turned out that Pippin had stepped on something on the ground. Gandalf brought his staff closer to the floor, and the light shone on a bleached human skull, now cracked and broken from Pippin's foot. Everyone looked down. They suddenly noticed white bones everywhere, all throughout this great passageway that they had not been able to see before.  
  
Gimli let out a loud wail of despair.  
  
"This is not a mine," Boromir said, disgusted, "It is a tomb!"  
  
"This is a mistake, " Aragorn replied cautiously, "We should never have gone here."  
  
The hobbits shuddered to think what had done this to all these dwarves.  
  
"We must press on," urged Gandalf. "We must pray that whatever did this will not find us, and that our presence here in Moria will go unnoticed."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
It seemed an eternity the Fellowship had journeyed through these caverns. During the infrequent breaks that Gandalf granted them, Legolas sat with Aragorn, talking quietly, or just being in the presence of each other was enough. They did not do more, for the watchful eyes of the company were on them always, especially those of the unnerving human, Boromir. Aragorn could not tell night from day in the gloomy corridors of the mines. Then, on the last day on their journey (as Gandalf told them), a long shaft of light caught his eye, and partly blinded him. He was surprised. There was supposed to be no light in the enclaves of Moria. Aragorn drew out his sword, and walked hesitantly towards the vortex of light. As he drew near, he relaxed, and saw it was a tomb. Everyone else also drew closer. They saw that the inscription on the tomb was dwarvish. Gandalf translated:  
  
BALIN SON OF FULIN  
  
LORD OF MORIA  
  
Everyone stared at Gimli with pitiful eyes as he started to breathe in little gasps.  
  
"He was my cousin." He explained painfully.  
  
Giving time for Gimli to compose himself, the other eight Walkers of Good looked around at the large chamber they were in. As always, bones were littered on the ground. Unlike the other places though, weapons were in these dwarves' dead and bony hands, marking them as soldiers. The bleached bones of the mouths of the dwarves were wide open in eternal screams of agony. Gandalf walked over to one of them who held a large book in his hand. The wizard pried the book from his death grip, and opened the dusty tome. He flipped through the pages, and everybody saw dwarf symbols, and occasionally some elvish letters in the book. Gandalf started to read.  
  
"We drove orcs from the great gate and guard room, and we cannot get out. The end comes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. They are coming..." Gandalf's voice trailed off. He lifted his head, and looked around.  
  
Clang!!! The sudden noises of a skull bouncing down into a well interrupted the ominous silence. The members of the Fellowship each winced as the skull echoed off into the silence, the noise sounding like firecrackers in their minds. Aragorn flinched, and finally, they clangs of the skull became no more. They all let out a sigh of relief. He then noticed Pippin, standing guiltily next to the long abandoned well.  
  
"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf growled. "This is a serious journey, not a hobbit walking party. Throw yourself in next time, and then you will be no further nuisance. Now be quiet!"  
  
Quite suddenly, the steady beating of drums filled the air. Softly, then louder, and louder the beat grew. Doom, doom, doom, the monotonous sound rang in their ears, and the look in the company's eyes' turned to fear.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"We are doomed." Said Gandalf. Legolas could hear the beating of the drums as well as everyone else, but he could also hear the harsh orc speech, rustling of weapons, and the thundering footsteps of an army of orcs.  
  
"Orcs!" he said. "About one hundred." he told Gandalf.  
  
Boromir and Aragorn ran to the huge wooden doors. They quickly shut it, and barred it shut, also using spare spears and swords from the fallen dwarves on the ground. Boromir leaned his head out the door, and two arrows came flying up to meet him, almost striking him in the face, if it had not been for him pulling his head back at the last minute.  
  
"They've got a cave troll." He said, half mischievously, and half anxiously.  
  
Yes, Legolas could hear it now. The shaking of the earth, and the hoarse voice of a monstrous cave troll. He notched an arrow to his bow, and got ready to take aim.  
  
"We're trapped." Frodo whispered to no one in particular. He pulled out Sting, which had turned a bright blue.  
  
The waiting was unbearable. He, Aragorn, and Boromir stood at the front of the room, ready to guard the rest of the Fellowship if need be. Gimli was standing on Balin's tomb, seeming ready to protect his dead cousin's memory. Gandalf and the hobbits were in the back. Doom, doom, the doors thumped constantly, until suddenly, a hand burst through the thin barricade. Legolas immediately let his arrow fly, hitting the orc's forehead with a whack, and setting up another arrow. Soon after, the hole in the door was swarming with hideous orc faces, and they ultimately burst through the door.  
  
Legolas let go arrow after arrow, each hitting its mark with deadly aim. Aragorn was slashing expertly with Anduril, Flame of the West, a circle of dead foes around him. It seemed as if no enemy could get past Aragorn. Boromir and Gimli were not faring so well. Boromir had slashes on his handsome face, and looked desperately in need of help. The elf fired an arrow at one of the orcs he was dealing with, and it fell dead instantly. Boromir turned, and his proud gaze fell on the elven archer, silently thanking him for his life. Legolas nodded back, and dropped the gaze. Boromir reluctantly turned away too, and went on to fighting more orcs.  
  
Gimli the dwarf was grunting from having to swing his heavy ax. Legolas shot a few arrows at Gimli's enemies, and Gimli quickly turned to him.  
  
"Thanks, crazy elf." He said, grinning.  
  
"You're welcome, stupid dwarf." He replied back.  
  
A fresh wave of attackers came on, and the dwarf and the elf resumed heavy fighting.  
  
Meanwhile, the four hobbits were busy with their own problems. The four miniscule friends were taking on orcs twice their size and weight. Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, and Gandalf did everything they could to help Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin, Legolas aimed, Gimli hacked, Aragorn the Ranger and the man of Gondor slashed, and Gandalf muttered spells under his breath.  
  
"Roooooooaaaaaaaarrrrrrrr!!!!!!" suddenly, a loud growl shook the air. Legolas whipped around with the speed of a cat, and saw a huge, ten- foot cave troll. The monster had rusty chains around its neck, and a giant club attached to his wrist.  
  
For the obvious reason, the troll was drawn to Frodo. It followed the Ring Bearer, trying to beat Frodo with his club, or skewer him with its giant spear, while the other hobbits (especially Sam) were trying to protect Frodo with all their might. Legolas attempted to shoot at the troll, but the arrows didn't harm him at all. The troll's chain got hooked on a column of stone, and Legolas, seizing the opportunity, leapt up onto the troll's boulder-like head, and wrapped his long legs around its neck. He tried to fire arrows at the eyes, but the troll, shaking violently, managed to shake him off. At the last moment, he jumped off the troll with the grace of a cat, and avoided being thrown.  
  
Legolas quickly pulled a new arrow to his long bow, without even catching his breath, and fired at one of the orcs fighting with Aragorn. This especially large and skilled or came close to stabbing the Ranger in the heart, but the arrow quickly found its mark, and the orc dropped dead. Aragorn quickly leapt over to where Legolas was.  
  
"Thank you." He said simply. Then, Aragorn leaned forward, and quickly touched his lips to Legolas'. Amidst the battle, Legolas felt sparks upon contact, and was filled with pleasure. The ranger pulled back reluctantly, and Legolas grinned broadly and said, "You're welcome." Aragorn leapt off.  
  
Aragorn's kiss gave the valiant elf more energy and reserve, filling him with adrenaline. He lifted up his sleek bow, and began dealing out arrows twice as fast as before, quickly extinguishing many orcs. He then realized that the cave troll was still after Frodo! He searched the dark room with his keen eyes for Frodo, and found him, but it was too late. The cave troll had the hobbit pinned against the wall, and Legolas watched helplessly as the troll stuck his giant spear into Frodo's flesh.  
  
"Nooooooooooo!" he shouted. Everyone turned their attention to Frodo, and found their companion on the ground, gasping for air. He was now livid. The troll was still wreaking havoc around the room, now that it thought that the ring bearer had been vanquished. Legolas fired many arrows at the troll, and one finally stuck it in the mouth. The cave troll screamed in agony, and toppled to the floor, shaking dust off the walls. It was dead.  
  
"Strider!" Sam called out.  
  
Aragorn finished off the orc he was dealing with, and ran over to Sam and Frodo.  
  
Legolas was about to go over to his fallen companion too, but a humongous, fell orc came running to meet up with him.  
  
"Prepare to die, elf!" he screeched.  
  
"In your dreams." Legolas hissed back.  
  
Legolas notched an arrow to his bow, but in his haste to get to Frodo, his hand slipped. The orc came on to him. It started slashing at him with it's hideous orc blade, and after moments of weaponless ducking, the monster finally struck Legolas on the side of his face. He felt it graze his skin but it was only a minor casualty. Legolas was backed up against the wall, and the orc was about to slit the elf's throat when it suddenly dropped its blade, and teetered to the ground. It was Aragorn. Legolas sighed in relief, and it showed in his bright blue eyes.  
  
"You're hurt!" Aragorn cried. He reached up his hand, and gently touched Legolas' cheek. When he drew it away, Legolas could see dark blood covering his hand.  
  
"Do not worry about it, Aragorn. Let us see to Frodo!" He quickly pulled himself back together, and the elf and the man both sprinted to where Frodo lay.  
  
"Frodo!" Legolas cried out in dismay, when he saw the condition his dear friend was in. But he was barely heard under the sobs of his faithful Samwise Gamgee.  
  
"Mr. Frodo! Mr. Frodo! You can't leave us now! Noo! Please...come back!"  
  
Suddenly, Frodo coughed.  
  
"Mr. Frodo?" Sam said, his eyes shining with hope and love.  
  
The Ring bearer sat up, and wheezed, still out of breath.  
  
"Don't worry, Sam, I am not dead yet." He said hoarsely.  
  
"Mr. Frodo! You're alive!" yelled Sam in glee. At this, he, Merry, and Pippin flung themselves at Frodo.  
  
"Careful, careful, my friends." He said, coughing, but a smile on his tired face.  
  
"But... how can this be so?" asked Boromir wondrously. " The troll skewered Frodo like a wild boar!"  
  
"It seems there is more to this hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
Frodo (with the hobbits off of him) lifted up his shirt, and flashed his shining silver mail shirt at them.  
  
"Mithril!" Gimli breathed, "The treasure of the elves!"  
  
Everybody else had their breath taken away too. So this is what happened to the mithril coat that Thorin Oaksheild had given Bilbo!  
  
"Can you walk, Frodo?" Aragorn suddenly asked anxiously.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, because we need to be off, quickly! More orcs are coming!" he said.  
  
At this, the Fellowship picked themselves up, and flew out the chamber. Legolas could hear the quick, light shuffle of hobbit feet, the thudded, heavy footsteps of Gimli, the swift, pattering of the wizard's feet, and the long, smooth strides of the men. They ran to a great hall, and the elf found that the orcs were surrounding them finally, the only space between the company and the thousands of orcs was a circle of light from Gandalf's staff ensnaring the fellowship.  
  
"A fight to the death!" Legolas whispered to his friends.  
  
He caught Aragorn's eye, and held it, sharing what might have been the last few glances of his life.  
  
"If my life were to end right now, I would want to spend the last few moments with you." He whispered to the tall ranger.  
  
Aragorn nodded, his grim gray eyes suddenly turned bright.  
  
"I love you." Aragorn said, passionately and fiercely.  
  
Legolas' eyes shined brightly, moved by this sudden declaration.  
  
"I love you too." He whispered back, preparing to fight. To the death.  
  
Then, just as the orcs were about to devour them, an ominous doom rang throughout the hall. Legolas tore his thoughts away from Aragorn, and saw a bright fire across the hall. Another boom, and the orcs swiftly ran away.  
  
"A Balrog." Gandalf whispered. "The Creature of Fire and Shadow. We must move. Swords and arrows will be no use against this being. Run!"  
  
The Fellowship needed no further urging. While the elf ran, he turned, and saw an immense void of darkness and flame. It was as big as the chamber! The doom of it's footsteps chased them, and as the Nine Walkers flew, they abruptly stopped at a wide cavernous chamber with narrow staircases leading down, down, down, spiraling towards the ground, one hundred feet below.  
  
"Go!" Gandalf yelled. He pointed to a narrow bridge far off. "We must cross the Bridge of Khazad Dûm to get out of the mines."  
  
While the Balrog caught up with them, the cavern was shaking, stone blocks and dust same off the ceiling. Now, added to descending the seemingly endless flights of stairs, they had to be careful of falling debris. 


	7. A Time of Woe

Through Darkness and Despair  
  
Chapter 7: A Time of Woe  
  
"No, Boromir!" Aragorn had to forcefully hold back his mortal companion from reaching Gandalf the Grey, now fallen into the deep abyss of Khazad Dûm.  
  
The hobbits were also trying to save Gandalf, although it was too late, but Gimli, still in shock himself, held them back.  
  
"We must obey his last command!" Aragorn said fiercely.  
  
They flew. With arrows from orc archers raining down their backs, they flew, and didn't slow down until the bright light of the open world opened their senses. And even then, they didn't stop until they got to an ice-covered hill, and there, they finally mourned for the loss of their friend, their guide, and their companion.  
  
It was daylight out right now, but Boromir could sense that night would fall in a matter of a few hours. The sounds of the hobbit's weeping threatened to tear him apart, but even worse was the look on Legolas' face. The fair elvish face was filled with darkness, despair, languish, and a terrible pain, deep spiritual pain that no one could heal... except Aragorn. Boromir had flared up at the very thought. He had seen the way these two looked at each other. Did they not think that the others would not notice? How he yearned to be the one to comfort the elf prince, to stroke his silky blond hair, touch his flawless face, and whisper in his ear that it would be ok.  
  
But instead, it would be Aragorn, he thought bitterly. Rising above his grief for Gandalf was his jealousy of Aragorn. But the sobs of the hobbits softened his anger, and he walked over to Merry and Pippin to give them the little comfort they had in this harsh, unfair world.  
  
"Legolas! Rouse them!" Aragorn said, though not unkindly.  
  
Legolas reluctantly nodded, and started edging towards Sam and Frodo.  
  
"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!!" Boromir literally shouted at the heir of Gondor. He surprised even himself by this remark that he said half out of real concern for the halflings, and half out of intense jealous for Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn's face suddenly hardened, and looked at Boromir.  
  
"By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with orcs. Do you want to be here while it happens, or not?" he asked.  
  
Boromir felt ashamed. Of course, he thought. He should have known that the orcs would not let go of fresh meat so easily.  
  
As soon as all the hobbits were roused, they left their desolate resting place. Soon, they saw a vast expanse of forest stretched out before them, and continued into the Golden Wood known as Lothlorien.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
As the remaining members of the company entered Lothlorien,, they were finally granted an oppurtunity to rest. They knew that the power of the elves was in the forest, and that the orcs would fear to come into the forest. It was turning dark, and soon the inky sky shone with millions of twinkling stars.  
  
As icy as he seemed outside, on the inside, Legolas felt as though he had an empty spot in his heart where Gandalf had been. The guide was always there for him, and Legolas seemed to have known the wizard from as early as his childhood in Mirkwood. He was sitting in front of a small fire, aimlessly staring at the soul of the fire, tinking about Gandalf, when leaves rustled nehind him. He knew it was Aragorn before he eben turned around. He sat down, and suddenly Legolas just couldn't hold it back anymore. He wept in his hands, thinking about how losing Gandalf had been almst as bad as if he lost Aragorn, his one true love. A sver tear touched his hand, and Legolas marveled. He couldn't even remember the last time he had wept. But now, he was just letting it go, all the sadness, pain, darkness and despair in the world was going into his tears.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Legolas..." Aragorn's husky voice said. It sounded odd, strangely choked.  
  
When Legolas' sobbing did not cease, Aragorn took the slender elf in his arms, and let him get rid of all his sorrows, Aragorn felf the elvish tears on his shirt, as a droplet of sadness slide down his own cheek.  
  
Aragorn held Legolas, absently storking his hair, and whispering words of love in his ear for nearly half an hour. Finally, the elf lifted his tear streakened face up.  
  
"Feeling better? "Aragorn asked, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Legolas nodded. Aragorn thought he looked so vulnerable and frail (although he was not) at the moment, and gently kissed him on the lips. Fire and passion coursed through them. Tingles ran down his spine and he let his tongue explore the other creature's soft mouth, and the effect was dizzying. He was melting in the elf's arms... When they finally broke apart, Aragorn whispered, "It will be ok."  
  
Legolas just nodded, although he could still see unshed tears in the man's eyes, and leaned his head slowly against Aragorn's strong chest.  
  
Aragorn would momentarily touch Legolas' face and hair, stroking him lovingly, until all the stars of the heavens revealed themselves to the world, and they both fell into a deep slumber.  
  
As the new day dawned, the elf stirred in Aragorn's arms.  
  
"Wake up, love." He said.  
  
Aragorn's eyes flittered open, and glanced down. He smiled, and Legolas smiled a bright, heart wrenching smile back that made his heart ache with happiness, and gave him hope. The smile was so pure and uncorrupt he would remember it forever.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Boromir woke anxiously as the red hot sun made it's path up into the sky. He got up off the hard dirt floor, and roused the hobbits, and Gimli. Boromir felt a knot in his stomach as he remembered that Gandalf wasn't there anymore. But where was Legolas? A different type of pain welled up in his chest as he realized Aragorn the ranger wasn't at the campsite either.  
  
"I'll be back." He uttered unconsciously to the rest of the group.  
  
The man made his way though the trees surrounding their camp, and stumbled upon a small clearing. He nearly choked as he watched the beautiful elf kissing the dark ranger. He shut his eyes firmly, as his heart shattered into a million pieces. He nearly ran back to the rest of the fellowship, making a fair amount of noise as he crashed into the campsite.  
  
"What's wrong Boromir?" Pippin asked worriedly.  
  
"Nothing, nothing. Everything is fine." He choked out, even as he wiped tears from his eyes.  
  
"Oh, ok!!" Pippin replied cheerfully, not bothering to notice that tears were streaming don Boromir's face. He hummed a joyful tune as he got back to eating his breakfast.  
  
A twig snapped behind him, and Boromir whirled around, drawing his sword. It was Aragorn and Legolas... holding hands.  
  
"What's wrong, Boromir?" Legolas asked softly.  
  
"Nothing!!!!!" he shouted back.  
  
Legolas was taken aback. His eyes hardened into aquamarine gems, and then looked away.  
  
Aragorn studied the gaze Boromir gave Legolas, and suddenly, his soft grey eyes were filled with understanding . He softly sighed, and knew he would have to deal with Boromir's infliction with Legolas sooner or later. He gave one last glance at the two, and then the son of Arathorn dropped his gaze. He then turned his attention to the rest of the group, now curiously watching the threesome.  
  
"Today, we will be moving deeper into the Golden Wood. We will then come out of this wood in about seven suns." Aragorn spoke.  
  
They all nodded firmly, picked up their packs, and got ready to depart.  
  
A/N: Sorry I had to make Legolas so girly in this chapter!! I wanted to make him sensitive!! Hehe. And also, I didn't mean to insult Pippin by saying he's dumb, it's just that I wanted to add some comedy in the chapter. Hope you like the story so far, and to my reviewers, I luv ya!!!  
  
P.S. I already have a new story in mind, but you decide, should I write more? R/R  
  
~Lady Greenleaf 


End file.
